Ill be waiting i was boredso corny its funny!
by blusheee
Summary: There are 5 Main characters. Clara Mum Lennie Dad Madeline Daughter Oliver Son and Kevin The Kennedy family is perfect but someone says something and their perfect life turns into a living hell you sort of have to keep reading..


It was a typical perfect day in the Kennedy household the sun was shinning through the translucent glass of the kitchen window. Mr. Kennedy was a muscular handsome man who had brown eyes and brown hair. His wife Clara had georgous golden red hair that tumbled down in ringlets. Their daughter Madeline was a beautiful young lady who did well at school and had two best friends. Their son Oliver had a cute little face always so eager to learn new things he just had a charm that attracted people to touch his perfect olive skin. It seemed that the Kennedy household couldn't get any more perfect. Clara zoomed off into the mist of the early morning in her shiny red BMW M3 she came to a halt in her reserved parking spot at work which said Lawyer Clara Kennedy.

Morning Clara! Added Kevin as we both were exiting our cars." Bout time you got a pay rise ay Kev" added a man I had never seen before he glanced up at me from his Audi. I swear my heart stopped beating he flashed a sexy grin at me exposing a mouth full of his perfect pearl white teeth. "Hello I am Grant glad to meet you finally, iv heard so much about you" said Grant flirtatiously. "Really" I said sounding as if I heard that everyday. We all gathered our things together and headed to the small staff meeting which was supposed to be held at 9:30 am. I sat down in my usual seat Kevin also but grant kept on walking till he reached the head seat and sat down. I glanced a confused look at Kevin and he understood immediately what I was confused about. "Sorry Clara forgot to mention to you that grants going to take over while mikes away" he said apologetically. "Really" was all I could say as that's all I have actually said all day to my acquaintances here at work. I felt a sudden urge to hit Grant! Who does he think he is! coming in and taking my future position away from me? No one I mean no one messes with CLARA KENNEDY! Kevin could see me getting enraged by the second and decided to take the safest option which was to leave this room right now. Outside kev sat me down at one of the tables in the cafeteria. Once he thought I was settled he said. "Honey even I know his gonna get his ass kicked by you girl hey but you better watch it, you keep walkin and talkin like your better than everyone else then one day your gonna wake up en your life ain't gonna be so perfect. She couldn't believe Kevin had just said that. She knew Kevin wasn't as good as her but seriously who was he to tell her that. She stood up and muttered "Yeah when hell's frozen over" quickly as she stumbled back into the meeting room. Outside she could read Kevin's lips as he reentered the meeting room " it just has" he said. She couldn't even stand to be here in this lousy office she didn't even need to be here she had people to see and things to do. After Grant had finished his introductory speech he excused us and said he'd love to talk to me. I agreed but said that I had to take off early as a friend was flying in today. Like a real gentlemen he paid for my coffee and we discussed small issues on law, my life, which I think is way to personnel a guy should never ask that of a women when he has just met her. At around 1 she took off he walked her to her car and wished her a safe trip home. As she took off down the highway she convinced herself that he had nothing to do with the whole issue of taking her future position in the company, he was a nice genuine guy but not the type in which she would cheat on her dear husband. She loved her husband Lennie dearly he was the love of her life and they had had two wonderful children together and wanted their marriage to stay strong forever and she would never ever do such a thing as she new that Lennie would never do such a thing to her. As she reached through her new Gucci bag she had recently fell in love with she found that her blackberry was vibrating. She picked it up. "Hello this is Clara Kennedy speaking" in her most graceful voice that sort of rang like a bell.

"Hello Mrs. Kennedy its Principal Resensky speaking your daughter has had an accident and the school nurses presume she has broken her leg." He said in a smug deap voice.

" oh my gosh! Ill be right there" as she pressed the end button. I raced through the front door of the office there she was my beautiful Madeline in tears her mascara running as if she had been swimming. "The ambulance is on its way Madeline" I said in a high pitched voice so high that you could almost make it out as a scream. At the hospital I waited for my daughter to return from the x-ray department busily trying to entertain myself by doing my nails she finally emerged through the doors on crutches and the doctor announced that Madeline wouldn't be able to attend the cheerleading competition as she has to be on crutches for a month. As we drove home Madeline quietly sobbed next to me explaining what had happened to poor lennie who was busy at a conference in New York and wouldn't be flying in till later tonight. When we reached home oliver and his friend luke were sitting in the drive way they were in a deep conversation until I learched to a halt infront of them they looked up and they both said in chorus "Hey what happened"?. We all went inside and Madeline retold the whole story today was horrible seriously what else could go wrong?. I sat in my room for a good half an hour just chatting away to my good friend Amelia who had recently moved to a beach front house in Cuba. She was getting married with a child on the way. She looked enormous when she left for Cuba she said that she has only a month to go and that she wanted me to help her name the child at 26 she thought she was doing pretty well and that she was extremely happy. Once I had hung up I drifted into a light nap. I awoke to the sound of my children greeting someone at the door I drifted downstairs half aware of my surroundings to the visitor at my front door. It was a deep and husky voice a manly voice a voice I could pick out in a million voices it was my husband lennie. Suddenly I felt a rush of adreleline throughout my body I actually ran downstairs and kissed him lightly since I wouldn't want to disturb my children. Lennie as always kissed me lightly and hugged the children once again and apologized for being so late. I looked at the time it was nearly 8pm and I hadn't even bothered to cook dinner I must have fallen asleep for 2 hours! "Im so sorry kids why didn't you wake me?" they both chimed don't worry mum we found something.. I always new what that ment they'd feasted on whatever they liked but I still felt bad. I hurried into the kitchen and started to prepare a quick omelette for lennie and myself. "Hmmm smells delicious and so do you" said lennie. He always knows what say. I sat down across from him and watched as he smiles and eats his meal we don't discuss our day as we know they both weren't the best and just eat in peace.

I drifted off to sleep soon after id hoped into my warm comfy bed. I picked up the phone it was a woman "Hello Clara I just want to inform you that your husband lennie did not make it to work this morning as he tried to avoid an oncoming car in the opposite lane" said the woman quietly sobbing. " What NO!!!" I screamed as I slammed down the receiver. How has this happened Clara thought my once perfect life has turned into a living hell? Tears started pouring down my face someone was shaking her she opened her eyes to find she was in her bedroom it was still in the dead of night and her husband was right beside her shaking her. "Honey what's wrong?" asked lennie desperately.

"What" I said. "Y-you were screaming" said lennie. Im sorry I was having a terrible nightmare. Lennie held her tight until she fell asleep again. I was jolted awake again but this time by the sound of footsteps downstairs. I gently tapped Lennie and he awoke he heard them to and slowly departed the bedroom and slowly downstairs to find a man stealing from the safe and then it happened the man shot my lennie and ran out the front door with a stash of money and drove away. I ran down to my lennie to be by his side I yelled at Madeline to call 911 so she did. Lennie was panting now and he said in a slight whisper "I love you ill be waiting for you I promise" those were his last words and he was gone gone forever. I paramedics arrived and said that they could do absolutely nothing. So I wanted revenge on this man that had killed my lennie the man of which I love and the father of my two children. The next day a woman came to my door and demanded that she take my children away since I was so unstable my children went to foster next week Clara composed herself and thought that it was best that she went to work to get things of her mind once she was over depression and grief as a widowed woman she would gain revenge on the man who killed her husband. She arrived at work on time and saw that Grant had his audi parked in the managers park which made her only the slightest bit mad as she had bigger things on her mind. She noticed that Kevin hadn't arrived yet so she decided she would wait for him. When he did he didn't even acknowledge her and quickly gathered his things and nearly ran straight past her. "Hey Kevin when can you afford a Armani suit"? I said in a casual voice. " I got a little bit of extra cash on the weekend" he said nervously. Straight away I new he had been to my house stole my money and shot my husband! "You weren't in the neighbourhood by any chance?" I said in an angry tone. "No" he said as he rushed into the elevator. I ran but missed it and they gently but forcly shut just before my slim figure could slide through. I went and got a coffee and flipped through the pages of a telephone book which gave me Kevin's address I would visit it straight after work when I knew he would be home. After work I drove straight home collected one of my husband's shotguns and headed straight to kevins house. I arrived at his house it looked untidy it wasn't anywhere as big as my house. It sort of just sat there very plain and boring with a beige colour wall around it. I walked through the front door and lightly pressed the door bell I thought to myself, atleast he has a pleasant sounding doorbell. A young lady opened the door she asked what I wanted and with in seconds I had the gun put to her head and demanded Kevin. She told me that Kevin wasn't here I wasn't completely sure so I told her that I would kill her if she wasn't telling the truth which I would never do I simply didn't kill people for the sake of it it wasn't like I was a murderer but I needed revenge on this man no one kills the person I love dearest without suffering. The lady told me the address in which I would find him to I soon left and arrived at the location of a rundown cottage. I stopped my car and walked around the cottage till I spotted a man it was Kevin I shot him without thinking what would happen next. All I wanted was the man dead. And I had done so. Now she would be put in prison or the police would be after her and would never get her children back ever she looked up into the sky and screamed " I need you lennie, I need to be with you!" she realized that the only way she would be able to be with Lennie, get away from the police and ease her pain was to use that shotgun one more time to commit another killing… to herself. She put the gun up to her head and pulled the trigger one more time she fell to the ground. Her soul was sucked out of her and her soul floated above her body and drifted up into the sky. There was a blast of blinding light and she saw to shiny golden gates. She floated forward to see a figure of a man waiting by the gates. She squinted trying to figure out who the transparent figure was, Lennie? When he said he would wait for her was this what he had meant? "Lennie"? "Clara! I've been waiting for you!" Tears of happiness came to Clara's eyes as she floated towards him and she hugged him tightly. A man in a white suit with a golden lining came out with a scroll he looked down at it and announced." Clara Kennedy, Lennie Kennedy, you are both welcome to come through these gates to heaven." Clara and Lennie walked hand in hand through the gates to heaven.


End file.
